blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/My Fanfiction (Chapter 6)
Recap The sunstone Blaze found gives him extraordinary new powers- and one power is to let him see visions. One vision may change Crysta's life forever... Back to Our Story "My father?!" Crysta said in shock. Blaze nodded. "That's what I heard." Crysta's eyes filled with tears. Blaze was deeply concerned. "Crysta, what's wrong?" "Mama...I...Mama told me my papa died a long time ago, in a powerful winter storm. Why would she lie to me like that?" She began to sob hard. Gabby stroked the leopard's fur. "Aww, it okay, Crysta," Zeg soothed, trying to comfort her, but no luck with that. Stripes patted his buddy on the back. "You tried, buddy." Blaze and AJ were speechless. And they thought Crusher was evil! He was compared to nothing when he was with Snowdance. "Do you think your mom kidnapped Crusher and Pickle other than to serve the dragon's tastebuds?" Gabby wondered. Crysta sniffed. "Maybe. I don't know. I wish I knew." Blaze looked down at the sunstone. I wish there was someway I could help her, and save Crusher and Pickle, too, he said in his thoughts. Suddenly, the sunstone began to glow again, and in an instant, the team ended up near a dark scary castle. "What in the --?!" Darington asked, a little freaked. "Where are we?!" "I don't know," Starla answered. Zeg shuddered. "Zeg think this where Snowdance lives," he whimpered. Stripes thought he was onto something. "But, how did we get here?" Blaze looked down at the sunstone. "Maybe my sunstone took us here. I made a wish that I could find a way to fix things and help our friends, and it started glowing." "The sunstone can grant wishes," Roarian told Blaze. "I have done that on various occasions with mine." Watts pointed toward the castle. "Maybe Crusher and Pickle are trapped in there somewhere." Blaze sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Come on, guys." They drove toward the castle, and several snow leopards leapt in their path, snarling. "Who are you, trespassers?" the biggest female asked. She saw Crysta and gasped. "Crysta? What are you doing here with these strangers?" "We've come to save our friends," Crysta replied. "Now, move aside." The snow leopards laughed at her. "It's gonna take more than that!" said the female snow leopard. Crysta began to growl. "I warned you. Everyone! Get behind me! NOW!" Everyone moved behind her. Just then, out of the blue, Crysta let out a huge roar as snow leopards roaring in dark clouds appeared in the sky and snow and wind whipped around Crysta and her friends. The wind was so strong it blew the snow leopards right out of their way. The Monster Machines were stunned. "That... was... AWESOME!!" Darington told Crysta. "What in tarnation was that?" Starla asked. Crysta smiled. "That, my friends, was the Roar of the Magic Snow Leopards. It's a special ability that only I have." "Well, it was amazing!" Watts said. Stripes had a thought. "But, I thought snow leopards couldn't roar." Crysta nodded. "Most snow leopards can't, but I can for some reason. It's sorta weird. Come on. I can try and help Stripes find Crusher and Pickle. But we have to hurry. Mama could wake up the dragon at any moment!" Category:Blog posts